<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost one by Eira_ho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806592">Lost one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eira_ho/pseuds/Eira_ho'>Eira_ho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hela - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki's Children - Freeform, Miscarriage, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eira_ho/pseuds/Eira_ho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor continued more softly ‘’I didn’t ask of you to not mourn them, we all will, but stay strong for you have to for those who depend on you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an old story I wrote and decided to finally post it here<br/>hope you will enjoy<br/>sorry in advance for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The arrival of a weird signal in the radar made SHIELD dispatch the available avengers and go where this strange reading is coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on high alert after the alien invasion but  it was sudden and already in earth out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they arrived they were met by the presence of a single man, young looking with black wild hair, green eyes and tanned complexions they all saw the similarity between him and a certain villain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury was the first to talk “identify yourself” he boomed his voice amplified by speakers his black coat flapping behind him where a lot of SHIELD agents were, Natasha and Barton at his side captain america ready at the back they watched as the dark haired man raised one hand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenrir Lokison, I am here to meet with Thor I have no business with midgardian or planning to do them any harm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the present were shocked at the Lokison part </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury was the first to snap out of it “you made it our business by landing here on earth …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrir interrupted him then” I know that would be expected but due to some circumstances I have to meet Thor here and to show my good will I didn’t try to hide and I am willing to abide by your laws”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they didn’t expect that at all. Natasha came front then ” Thor is away now in Asgard we don’t know when he will come” she explained diplomatically </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will come uncle sensed us we couldn't talk to him because of the wards but he knows we call”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury decided to let pass the plural use brushing it as their godly arrogance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have to come with us until Thor comes as precaution we will have to confine you” Fury made it clear that its not a suggestion but a compromise  and he thinks that’s the politest words he could use</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am willing” the Lokison said calmly” I wish this will show that I harbor no harm and the instant my works here is done I shall be gone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two agents went to his side to escort him once the raven haired had nodded and he was led to the jet that took him to the helicarrier and was now held in a glass like cell alone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The avengers all were called and waited for the arrival of Thor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that came an hour after securing Fenrir in the cell at the exact place Fenrir landed at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain America was waiting for him there and told him everything </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not good at all you have to release him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think fury will …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!’’ Thor looked distraught then he shook his head ‘’you don’t understand take me to SHEILD base now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t argue he just guided the thunderer to the other waiting jet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived Thor went straight for Fury </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to release him now agent of Fury he didn’t come harboring any ill will and the good captain had already confirmed that Fenrir said so himself too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we couldn’t just let him stay out there, who knows like father like son” Fury had said which earned him a glare from Thor </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before this got any worse Steve stood before Thor and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him “we don’t like it too but we had to take precautions you should understand”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shoulders relaxed a bit “I understand but since I am here you should free him my brother will not tolerate this “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he like confined in the dungeons of Asgard with no way out, what can he do?” Tony had interjected then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes he is but father still couldn’t take his magic away and believe me he is a strong sorcerer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Thor could finish his words a black out went through the Helicarrier the power was off and it started falling the agents who were controlling it started to frankly run seeing what’s wrong but they couldn’t get it working even the backup powers were down some started screaming fury was trying his best to keep calm and asked what’s wrong the other avengers were getting ready to start to go to see if they were on attack and help the agents to evacuate but that’s when Thor’s voice boomed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, stop this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing that’s when he added “Fenrir will be fine I will see to it they meant no harm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the lights were back on the avengers found themselves still sitting where they were the other agents too some had fainted while others were hyperventilating </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shimmer was on the rounded table they were sat on then an image of Loki showed it was definitely an illusion he was sitting leaning his back to an invisible wall one leg probed up his forearm over it and the other on the floor he looked relaxed but his eyes were fixated on Thor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother I really am sorry but nothing happened to him...” Loki had raised his hand to stop Thor from continuing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that but I ask you to release him now .I may be imprisoned but my illusions are strong as you had seen and that was just a warning” he looked now at the other avengers than refocused on Thor again “I will take you for your word Thor when he gets out I will be there again I advise you to make hast”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that the projection had shimmered out leaving shocked avengers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the god of thunder had snapped them out of their shock “you should hurry and let him go my brother is nothing if not a protective parent”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury was not happy with that, especially after the threat but Thor looked to be more menacing to try and argue or decline</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent two agents with Romanoff and Barton to retrieve their guest and started to give another agent orders to prepare a jet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked more relaxed after he knew that they will not take any delay and comply with his words </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when tony had approached him “so~ Loki is a mama bear who will kill us all if we hurt her babies” he said casually but made a mark of the plural term because he saw the records and didn’t like the ‘we’ word if there is other Loki’s offsprings in the universe the earth should be the first to be notified </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“aye my friend he is always been like that ,even though I made it a point to tell him that they can probably beat him up if they want and he always smile at that and say that he can’t help it” Thor looked to be so distant in his memories </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there is more than one” he stated more than asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Hela who contacted me and his only daughter queen of Helhiemr and death you know Fenrir the prince of beasts ,Jormangder the midgardian serpent and Sleipnier the eight legged horse and fathers mount”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at him shocked so four very dangerous Lokis and isn’t Midgard what they call earth so now there is two in earth well he is now curious “great titles they have there making their mother all proud aren’t they” Thor looked dejected at his words and lowered his gaze to the floor at that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“man of iron we are friends so I may as well share this with you” at that the genius looked up “my father had banned them all from Asgard he couldn’t kill them he knew he will lose his son so he took them away from him, banishing them Hela to Helheimr Jormangador to midgard even thought he is sleeping now in his sister kingdom being slayed ,Fenrir was chained but Loki had freed him after years from concealment and Sleipnir was used as father’s he didn’t let Loki take care of him. but he always went secretly to the stables I know of it “he looked at that to Tony’s eyes his piercing blue concentrated “I, after thinking about this and seeing my mother morning Loki while he is just in the cells, made me think that all this combined had driven him mad even though he fought with father for them he always was forced to bend to father and he really wanted acceptance that he never openly defied him “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was speechless and that almost never happened he thought there might be some other things behind the jealousy facade but this is …his train of thought was cut short with the appearance of Fenrir with agents at his side Thor had instantly went to him “my nephew “he boomed the other had just smiled genuinely back “uncle” they hugged. looking at it hurt Tony’s ribs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you come a bit early” Thor questioned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you were late uncle” he smiled then shocked his head “actually Hela never helped me teleport so when she did it went faster and about what I wanted to say …“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later we now should be going back to where we arrived or brother will be really mad” Thor had stopped him Fenrir looked at him for a while then nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to. the jet its ready” fury held his arm before him to shut anyone and kept talking”we will all use it” the whole team nodded even if a bit begrudgingly from some</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived where everything started that now held the markings of the Bifrost </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while a shimmer started to show and they all knew that it was Loki and it was confirmed by the visualization of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even thought they all knew it was an image transferred according to Thor they still felt at edge what’s with the illusion earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you kept your word” Loki’s image inclined its head in acknowledgement and went straight for Fenrir he extended his hand and at that moment they were all shocked by how the young looking man had suddenly turned to a giant wolf bigger than even the jet they came in the avengers couldn’t help but take defensive positions except for Thor Fenrir growled a little and then looked at Thor </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could see the tension in Thor’s body start to grow and as was Loki’s and then as if nothing happened Fenrir got back to being normal or as normal as it can and he knew that he had said something to them both but what was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After standing there for a while Loki was the first to cut the silence “if that’s all Hela take him away and I won’t tolerate a repeat of this” his words sounded final “but sire…” Fenrir started but was cut short as he vanished suddenly and after a long look between the two brothers Loki was next</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have too many questions?” tony then quipped </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only questions I need an answer for  is what happened and how did he turn to a goddamn wolf?” Fury interjected </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“a wolf is the real form of Fenrir the other one is just a glamour and for what happened it is nothing that concerns Midgard. sorry for all the trouble, my friends but I had to meet him here” the last part was spoken softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Loki he…” at that Thor shock his head “believe me my friend if he truly wanted to conquer the earth he could have done it but I can say no more of this so stay assured Loki isn’t the threat you have my word”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he turned and with a final goodbye, a promise of coming again and a call of ‘Heimdal’ he was gone too </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said Loki isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> threat. I have a lot of theories I need to get going now bye” tony with that flew away with his suit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the other avengers went to ride the jet with heavy silence</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Loki had expected he heard heavy foot falls coming closer to his cell he couldn’t help it but he put his arms over his upper body in a self-conscious way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother is that true” he looked up at the piercing blue eyes that actually was filled with concern. He was going to lie planned it since his daughter had betrayed him and sent Fenrir to tell Thor but his words shocked in his mouth and found tears running his cheeks he knew it but hearing it confirmed pained him nevertheless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died in the fight …I was careless” his voice cracked and trembled Thor at that opened the cell and went to his brother's side “you were pregnant Loki how? Who? Why didn’t you tell me, why did you fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know. I was weak when I came to Midgard couldn’t sense it and I don’t know who sired him, a lot had happened” he whispered the last words and he could see his br…Thor tense beside him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor please don’t take this one from me I don’t wish to be separated from them too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will die if it’s left inside, we should go to the healers” at that Loki tensed “no Thor plea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother” he looked at him with soft eyes “they are dead but you still have four other children are you selfish enough to leave them alone just like that,’’ he saw how Loki flinched at that so he continued more softly ‘’I didn’t ask of you to not mourn them, we all will do but stay strong for you have to for those who depend on you” Thor could sense his brother calming even thought his tears never stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He out stretched his hand and waited for Loki to compose himself more and wipe his tears he knows that his brother never liked to look weak in front of others </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even thought his eyes were still red the other god had took the offered hand and let his brother help him up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘goodbye’ is all what he could think of to say to his lost child</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me about it!<br/>kudos mean love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>